Sip n' Slice
by SpillietehInkie
Summary: AU Non-Alice. Mikan's Natsume's second best friend why, no one knows . She annoys him to hell but for her... he'd make excemptions. R AND R PIPZ!


**Sip n' Slice**

**I'm new at this (no duh) XD This crappy thing is dedicated to my classmate and consequently one of my closest friends Little Girl Light-chan (who has this AMAZING story but she doesn't like me saying that ;P). **

**Light (yeah, I shall call you that on FF): I'm supposed to be doing my Filipino short story right now (but who cares…?) and all I can think about is Gakuen Alice. Well, PRESTO! You get a one-shot. Whoopee**

**Other random people (I'm kidding… I love you all… XD) reading this, ENJOY!**

**-STANDARD DICLAIMER APPLIED-**

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume has only a selective few as his friends.

Two of them, however are the most significant ones to him (and consequently the two with the weirdest personalities ever).

First is his best friend since childhood, Ruka, who acts so cold, and cool (kinda like him) on the outside but when he sees an animal…

…that's a different story.

Mikan, his other best friend on the other hand, is…yeah. She's this annoying little prick and pain in the ass that never seems to go away like rest of the pricks and pain in the asses in his life and eventually found a place in his grinch-like heart.

…more like squeezed into it but now that she's in there...

Natsume can't get her out of it anymore. And he doesn't know exactly why. (But you and I know it's denial right? -winkwink-)

"NATSUME-KUUUUUUNNN!!"

**Glomp**

Something attached itself to the raven-haired boy's back and simply refused to let go.

"GUESS WHO!" the perky, somewhat high-pitched voice squealed.

"Mikan." Natsume yawned, rolling his eyes when the girl simply squealed and hugged him even harder.

"NATSUMEEE-KUUNN!!" she squealed again.

A vein popped on the Hyuuga's forehead. "What is it this time?"

"Let's buy HOOOOWLLOOONN!!" Mikan fairly screeched in his ear.

Natsume then paled considerably and no, it wasn't only from the ringing in his ear.

You see… Mikan had developed this obsession with howlon ever since Natsume bought the girl her first one. Hence, Mikan's **Natsume shall treat me to a box of Howlon on Mondays** rule began.

…of course, we simply _have_ to point out the fact that the boy could have refused to treat her to the box of really expensive goodies but…

…he simply couldn't resist the girl's puppy-eyed look and knew that she would have gone to **Ruka** (a little competition between boys never hurt) but all he said was,

"Annoying."

... And _then_ he bought her 12 boxes of the said treat.

Mikan pinched Natsume's ear which brought him back to the real world.

"OW!" the boy glared at the blonde over his shoulder. "Get off of me."

Mikan stuck her lower lip out and obstinately said, "No."

"Get off of my friggin' back or else I won't buy you Howlon."

"Fine." Mikan sighed. Natsume was surprised that she would agree to do so when the girl walked passed him and airily said,

"I'll just ask _Ruka_ then."

She grinned when she knew Natsume was burning holes in her back.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"FINE." The boy gruffly said, surprising the girl when he stalked towards her and gripped her wrist and promptly dragged her away.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Mikan towing Natsume around quaint-looking shops in the Central Town. And then she spotted something.

"Oi!"

Natsume grunted when the girl ruthlessly pulled him through the crowd and entered a small coffee shop.

"Hi there and welcome to Sip n' Slice your destination for delicious coffee and cakes!" the woman at the counter said, giving the pair a sweet smile. "May I take your order?"

Mikan scrunched up her nose, wondering which delicious looking pastry she should pick. _Bingo._

"One apple pie please!" she chirped, reaching into her pocket to pay for the slice when Natsume suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"I'll pay for it." he mumbled, taking some notes out of his own pocket and handing them over to the girl.

* * *

"Ne… thanks for paying for this Natsume-kun." Mikan said, sticking her fork into the slice.

"Hn." Natsume snorted, running a hand through his hair. "You took a damned long time at the counter-mphm!"

He glared at the girl who had innocently stuffed his mouth with apple pie.

"Thank you." She said earnestly, her eyes bright and happy.

That promptly ended his tirade. Natsume nodded, swallowing the rest of treat. "I don't like sweets."

Mikan shrugged. "It was the least I could do, since you paid for everything and allowed me to drag you around." Then, she smiled. "But it was kinda worth it in the end wasn't it?"

* * *

Natsume has two best friends.

One's Ruka and the other…

…is Sakura Mikan. She's this annoying little prick and pain in the ass that never seems to go away like rest of the pricks and pain in the asses in his life and eventually found a place in his grinch-like heart.

She forces him to buy her Howlon every Monday.

She drags him into countless shops and wherever else afterwards.

She stuffed his mouth with apple pie even when she knew he didn't like sweets.

…but, for her, he'd make an exemption.

**

* * *

**

So how's that for my first GA fic? XD Hope y'all liked that especially you Light! XD It's a mindless drabble (as it is named) and yes, I still have to do my Filipino story (which is supposed to be scary…) so here…

**-FIN- **

**XD  
**

**Review pipz! If not review FLAME!! XD XD  
**

**-Spillie-**


End file.
